Reunion
by XxFollowUpGamerxX
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Reunion chapter 1 fnaf fanfiction

"Mike Shmitt, your hired". said james fazbear Mike was amazed at how quickly he had just been hired "Wait don't I need to fill out a resume?" Mike asked.  
"no, meet me here at 11:30 for the tour and for your uniform."  
"yes sir" Mike was excited for this job. All the other jobs he tried for turned him down. Another bonus was this was his favorite childhood restraunt. So he will feel right at home. He exited the office only to be bombarded with retro music and childrens yelling,screeming,laughing,and cheering.  
This was his favorite childhood place and now he worked here. What could possibly go wrong. Mike headed over to one of the tables and sat. Bonnie The Bunny was always his favorite. He watched the animatronics and admired how amazing they were "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza how may I take your order?". Mike turned to look at the waitress. "Uh I'm just here to admire the animatronics." mike replied "Sir if your not here to order pizza I suggest you leave." she said with an annoyed look on her face."Uh sorry i just came here for the night job and thought since i'm done with the interview i would sit and admire the animatronics." her face lit up "you got the night job?"  
"Yep" he replied "well sorry sir for bothering you, if you need anything just ask."  
"ok ill do just that if I need help."  
The waitress left him to admire the animatronics. Once the show was over he left for home. his home was a small apartment at the end of the street by kroger. When he got home he fumbled for his keys. "Home sweet junk hole." he said.  
As soon as he sat on the couch he went out like a light.

[Time Skip]

10:30PM

Mike Blurrily opened his eyes and checked his watch.  
It took the time 10 seconds to sink in.  
"Oh crap" he exclaimed.  
He rushed to take a shower,  
he didn't even stop to eat.  
He was out on the road by 10:00PM When he arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,  
it was 10:20.  
He ran to the entrance to be greeted by his boss.  
"Im suprised your on time, most of the guys who took this job are 15 mins late and I have to give them a warning." james said "Well I like to be on time." mike replied "Well thats a good virtue to have Mr. Shmitt."  
"I'm ready for the tour Mr. fazbear.  
They entered the building as the cleaning crew was finishing cleaning the floors.  
"I'm sure your familiar with the dining and entertainment area are you not?" "Yes sir" Mike replied They moved on to the kitchen area "Here is the kitchen, for some reason after every night it gets really dirty and the staff have to clean it up."  
"Sounds like a real problem." Mike replied "Yeah I don't like dealing with it."  
They moved on to the office.  
"Well here is your home away from home, do not touch anything in this office that is not the door light, door button, your dick, or the camras, sorry for sounding like an asshole. "It's alright, I've learned to deal with it." mike replied "well it's 11:55 ill leave you to your job, see you at 6:00AM."  
"bye" Mike replied James left the office and exited the entrance.

[Time skip]

1:00

Mike finished listening to the prerecorded message.  
By the end Mike was Hysterical.  
"Oh my god wtf I didn't sign up for this, why did I take this job i could have gotten more money as a janitor!"  
Mike had lost his mind.  
he started checking the camras looking at the animatronics.  
Bonnie was gone "Fuck" Mike said as he flipped through the other camra feeds.  
"Sir I don't think you realize how inapropriate of a word that you just said."  
A chill ran down Mike's spine. He turned around to see Bonny standing in the corner of the office. Mike was frozen with fear.  
"Will ya try to rephraze that sir" Bonnie said "uh" Mike couldn't talk for the fact he was struck with fear.  
"Your afraid of me arent you?" Mike saw Bonnie's ears droop and a sad look appear on her face.  
Mikes fear slowly subsided and he was filled with curiosity.  
"Your sentiant?"  
Her face lit up slightly, then she smiled "yep Bonnie The Bunny at your service."  
"wait don't you guys kill night guards?" mike filled with fear again.  
"nah that is just a rumor that jerk spreads to give us a bad name."  
Mike sighed with relief.  
"I'm Mike Shmitt" mike said Bonnie's eyes widend "Mikey?!"  
"Wait you remember me?"  
"Well of course, you were my favorite rockin buddy!"  
Mike smiled.  
"Out of the whole band you were always my favorite Bonnie." Bonnie smiled "Hey wanna go say hi to the others?"  
"Sure Bonnie" Mike replied

[Time skip]

5:30AM

Bonnie had introduced him to the crew.  
they were really happy to see him. they recalled all of the times Mike had come to have his birthday here.  
Mike was happy that they though of him as his friend.  
"Well it's 5:55AM It's best you guys get back to the stage." mike was interupted by awwwwws from the whole crew as they got up and headed back to the stage "bye mikey,see ya tomorrow." they all said in unsion.  
"bye" mike replied Mike went to the front door to be greeted by his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Chapter 2 fnaf fanfic Mike waited for his boss to arrive. It was almost 6:10 when he arrived. "Hey boss." he said "How was your first night mike?"  
"I didn't know the bots were sentiant." Mike replied "Well i'm happy you and the animatronics are friends."  
"I am too." Mike replied "Well i'm headed home see ya at 11:45." "You too." Mr. Fazbear replied As mike was about to go out the door he turned around to see a golden bear by the stage staring at him with dead eyes. Mike closed his eyes and rubbed them.  
When he opened them he was gone.  
"I'm seeing things" mike said to himself mike headed home and passed out on the couch.

[Time skip]

3:40PM

Mike woke up with a start "Oh god I'm so hungry!" he said to himself Mike rushed up and went to the fridge.  
Notta.  
nothing was in the fridge then he thought maybe he could go to Freddy's to eat.  
Mike got dressed and got his keys and drove off for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.  
When he arrived he went to the the counter and asked for a pizza "Mike, didn't expect you to show up so early." Mike turned around "Hey boss I just got a little hungry." Mike replied "Waiter get him a pizza on the house." Mr. Fazbear yelled Mike looked at him supprized.  
"thanks, whats the occasion?" Mike asked "Well first off the animatronics look happier than ever, and second off they told me all about you on their break, they won't stop talking about you actually."  
"Is that so?" Mike asked "Yep why don't you go say Hi." Mr. Fazbear replied Mike headed backstage to see them as soon as they saw him they started acting hyper as heck "Hey Mikey!" they all said "Hey guys how is todays performance?" Mike replied "Better now that you are here!" Bonnie said Mike smiled at that "So you came here so early just to say hi to us again Mikey?"  
freddy asked "I missed you guys" mike replied Their smiles got even bigger.  
"Well I had better get back to the dining area so I can see your performance." Mike said "See ya" Chica said Mike headed back to the dining area to sit only to see that golden bear in the hallway staring at him with dead eyes. Mike rushed to the dining room and sat down and didn't look back.  
"Looks like you've seen a ghost Mr. Shmitt."  
Mike turned to see his boss eying him suspisiously.  
"I keep seeing a golden bear staring at me with dead eyes."  
Mr. Fazbear's eyes widend "You've seen goldie?!"  
"Wait you know that animatronic?" Mike asked "Yeah It's supposed to be in storage" Mr. Fazbear said "Then what is it doing out?" Mike asked "I don't know Mike all I know is that is a bad thing" "For me or for everyone?" Mike asked scared "for you sadly" Mr. Fazbear said solumnly "What does he want with me?" mike asked now terrified.  
"He hates your dad for dissasembling him after the bite of 83"  
Mike rembered that like it was yesterday.

[Flash back]  
July 10th, 1983 10:45AM

My friend Jason was having a birthday and I really wanted to attend because he is my best friend. My mom and I was in the dining room for the show.  
I didn't know why he was having a birthday here. I know he is terrified of Fredbear.  
" Hey Jason how are ya?" Mike asked the sweating kid named Jason "Not good, my brother Jeremy convinced my father to have my birthday here but he knows how much I hate it here, no one ever askes my opinion!" Jason said sobbing "Well you have your friend right here bud" Mike said This make Jason smile a little.  
"And anyways if ole Fredbear gets too close I won't let him touch ya." Jason smiled at that "Thanks Mike, I don't know why my brother does this to me I wish he was nice to me." Jason said "Me too ole bud." mike replied Thats when his brother and his friends came over.  
they had masks of other animatronics on "Hey guys let's get this close up in personal."  
"No I don't want to!" Jason replied terrified "Leave him alone." I yelled Jeremy turned and hit me in the face.  
I fell in a daze. They grabbed Jason and lifted him. They took him over to Fredbear.  
"Hey guys I think he said he wants to get even closer." Jeremy said

"NO PLEASE NO!" Jason screamed I got up and punched Jeremy in the face.  
Jeremy put down Jason.  
"Run Jas."I was inturrupted when a fist came in contact with my face I fell and was too hurt to get up so i watched from the ground They picked Jason back up and took him closer to Fredbear.  
"Hey guys I think he said he wanted to give Fredbear a big kiss."  
Jeremy said They stuffed Jason's face into Fredbears mouth.  
Then snap! one of the springs broke in Fredbears mouth causing it to snap shut. I heard Jason scream and then go limp with blood going down his neck. Everything was chaos. He was pronounced dead in the hospital...

[End of flashback] 


	3. Pre chap blog

prechapter blog

K some things to adress are I have a channel on youtube if you want to check it out.  
Here are some updates.  
1\. this fanfic will be at least 20 chapters long.  
2\. I will not have as many of these pre chapter blogs 3. check out my youtube channel if you want. Just search this "XxFollowup GamerxX"  
4\. I want reviews plz.  
5\. I will put more than one chapter a day. maybe and thats it for reviews oh and I changed my name to jack, jack the ripper. 


	4. Chapter 3

Reunion chapter 3 fnaf fanfic

"yeah I remember, but what does that have to do with me?" Mike asked "Well Goldie wants revenge on your father and plans to kill you to get that revenge." Mr. Fazbear replied "Doesn't he know my fathers dead?"  
"Probably not Mr. Shmitt." Mr. Fazbear replied "Well I'll just go to my office then and tell him."  
"Are you a dumbass Mr. Shmitt, he wants you dead." Mr. Fazbear exclaimed "Yeah that was pretty stupid." Mike said "Well I'll just go home and get some more rest so I'll not be too tired to take the night shift."  
"No Mike Shmitt I'm giving you the week off." replied Mr. Fazbear sternly "WHAT?NO DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I NEED THIS JOB!" Mike was practically yelling "No I don't please enlighten me Mr. Shmitt?" asked Mr. Fazbear "First off I'm way behind rent, I have no food in the fridge,  
and lastly I don't want to be living on the streets no matter how trashy my house is." Mike said After He said that Mr. Fazbear sighed "Ok just don't die on me ok, your the only good employee I have."  
"Yes sir Mr. Fazbear." Mike replied After that Mike headed to the car.  
When he got home he fell asleep on a bed instead of a couch. End of chap 3 


	5. Chapter 4

Reunion chapter 4 fnaf fanfic

[Time check]  
10:45PM Mikes house

Mike opened his eyes and checked his watch. He smiled.  
"Time for a bath." Mike said He had plenty of time to relax in the shower before work.  
Mike unclothed and got in the shower he turned the water till it was steaming hot. "Ahhhhhhh sooooooooo nice!" The water was perfect. Then at the courner of his eye he saw GOLDIE... "It's time to die Michael" Goldie said "For what reason would you murder me?" Mike asked.  
"FOR REVENGE!" Goldie replied "How are you going to exact revenge on a dead person?" Mike asked At that moment Goldie just stared.  
"What you didn't know my old man died 4 years ago?" Mike asked Goldie glared.  
"How do I know your not lying?" Goldie asked "Follow me and I'll take you to his grave." Goldie followed him to the backyard where his father was buried.  
Goldie just stared at the gravestone.  
"Well while your having a staring contest with my dead father i'll go get ready for my job." Mike said.  
Mike headed inside and started getting dressed for work.  
Once he was ready he went to the backyard.  
"Hey Goldie want to go back to the pizzeria?"  
Mike asked the golden bear who was still staring at the graveston.  
No reply.  
"Ok.. Well bye" Mike said.  
"Oh and bye the way it's not Michael it's Mike asshole."  
Goldie turned to Mike and glared, then turned to the gravestone and flipped it off.  
"Well are ya comin."Mike asked "Fuck you I'm going to teleport over there." Goldie replied

[Time skip]  
11:50PM Freddy Fazbears Pizza

Mike entered the pizzeria only to meet silence.  
Usally there is a cleaning crew or someone here.  
"We closed early Mike if your wandering where everyone went." Mike turned around to see Mr. Fazbear by the stage smiling.  
"Why close so early?" Mike asked "Today was stressfull on the animatronics." Mr. Fazbear replied "Oh" There was silence between them till Bonnie came off the stage and gave Mike a big hug "Hey there rockin buddy, I knew you would come early to see us." Bonnie said.  
"Hey Bonnie I missed you guys." Mike said This made Bonnie smile even bigger.  
"Mike, do you like me." Bonnie asked with a worried look "Well of course I like you." Mike replied "No not that like Mikey."  
There was an long awkward silence.  
"Well I don't have a girlfriend and I do like you so yes." Mike finally concluded.  
Bonnie smiled really I mean I don't know how she fit that smile on her face.  
They hugged for a few moments totally ignoring the fact that Mr. Fazbear was watching.  
"Well looks like I'll have to clone Bonnie's memory and build another one of her and send Bonnie home with you." Mr. Fazbear said.  
"WAIT YOU REALLY MEAN I CAN GO WITH MIKEY?!" Bonnie was so excited.  
"Well I can't keep you here forever." Mr. Fazbear replied.  
"Won't she need repairs sometimes?" Mike asked "No Mike she has self repair nanobots on her." Mr. Fazbear replied "So Bonnie after Mikes shift I'll clone your memory to my computer and you can go home with him after that ok?" Mr. Fazbear asked "Yay I can't wait to go I really want to see his place." Bonnie replied "My place is nothing special." Mike said "I don't care I want to go anyways!" Bonnie replied "Well after my shift Bonnie pack your things.  
"OK OK OK OK OK." Bonnie said still excited.  
Bonnie started running around the room.  
"Dang she really puts the energizer bunny to shame."  
Mike said. Mr. Fazbear laughed.  
"Well I guess I'd better go Mike." Mr. Fazbear said "Ok boss see ya later." As soon as he left the building Mike went to Bonnie and told her to calm down.  
"Calm down Bonnie you are too excited." Mike said Bonnie gave him an amused look.  
"Ok I'll try Mikey." Bonnie replied "What is Bonnie so excited about Mike?" Mike turned to see Freddy "The fact she is going to get to live with me." Mike replied Freddy smiled "Is that so?" Freddy asked "YEP YEP YEP" Bonnie replied "MR. FAZBEAR SAID SO." Freddy chuckled at how excited Bonnie was.

[Time skip]  
6:20AM Freddy Fazbears Pizza

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE IM TIRED. 


	6. pre chapter blog

Reunion Pre chapter blog

Hey guys It's Jack here and I just wanted to say I'm happy that someone took an interest in my fanfic.  
I honestly thought that they would ignore it like they ignore my youtube channel cause it is so small.  
Thankyou guys for the views that is all I care about is the fact that someone took an interest in my fanfiction.  
So if you like this fanfiction please review and make sure you fav and I'll see you next chap. 


	7. Chapter 5

Reunion chap 5 fnaf fanfic

"Is this going to be painfull James?" Bonnie asked Mr. Fazbear "It's only going to leave you with a headache."  
Bonnie smiled "Thankyou Jesus."  
Mike chuckled and Freddy "What, It's funny that she would say that."  
"You have a shitty personality Michael." Goldie appeared from the corner "Well fuck you too Goldie." Mike retorted Goldie gave him a cold glare.  
Freddy and Mr. Fazbear chuckled.  
Bonnie only snickered.  
"Clam it bunny girl or I'll bitch slap ya" Goldie shot Bonnie a cold glare.

[Time skip]  
6:55AM

"All done Bonnie you can leave." Mr. Fazbear said.  
"YAY"  
"Well guess I have a new guest at my house." Mike said "Let's get to my place."  
Once they got home Mike said.  
"I'm taking the couch you can have my bed." "Thanks Mike." Bonnie smiled.  
As soon as Mike sat down he was out like a candle.

[Time skip]  
5:50PM Mike's house

Mike woke up and was instantly greeted by Bonnie.  
"Morning sleepy head."  
"Morning Bonnie." Mike replied.  
"So did ya have plenty of time to check out the house?"  
"Yep? Bonnie replied "Well I'm going to take a shower."  
"Ok" Bonnie replied

[Time skip]  
11:00PM Freddy Fazbear's Pizza parking lot

Mike left the parking lot with Bonnie and went inside the pizzeria "We're here everybody."  
"Hey Bonnie." chica said "So are they building my replacement?"  
"Yep." Freddy appeared.  
"They are almost finished with it.  
"Ok" Bonnie said.  
"Did I suddenly become invisible?" Mike asked


	8. Chapter 6

Reunion Chapter 6 fnaf fanfiction

"Sorry Mike." Bonnie replied sheeplishly Chica snickered. "So Mr. Shmitt I hope you haven't been naughty to Bonny."  
"I haven't, I was asleep most of the day and the rest was preparing for this job." Mike replied.  
"Well Did she like your house?" Chica winced "YES I DID THERE WAS A LOT TO EXPLORE!"  
"Woah Bonnie no need to get loud."  
"Sorry." Bonnie gave that same sheepish look.  
"Well best be off to say hi to Freddy." Mike said Mike went over to the stage."Whats happinin Freddy my man." Freddy gave me an amused look."What?"  
Mike asked the amused Freddy."  
"I just found It amusing what you said thats all."  
"Oh" Mike replied."Well I'm going to my office,  
see ya later Freddy." "See ya Mike." Freddy replied.  
Mike went to his office only to find the most amazing looking pizza and Bonnie along with it. "I asked Chica to make you a pizza."  
"Thank you Bonnie!" Mike replied.  
Mike quickly grabbed a slice and took a bite.  
"Oh my god this is the most amazing pizza i've ever had!"  
Mike exclaimed.

[Time skip] 3:20AM Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria

Mike and Bonnie talked about what they would do after Friday.  
Bonnie wanted to go eat at The Breakfeast House which in fact is a really good pancakaria. I said we could go play video games afterwards because as a matter of fact 2011 is the golden age of video games and that is this year.  
"After that can we go check out the clothing store?"  
"Sure I don't mind Bonnie." Mike replied.

[Time skip again!]  
5:50AM Freddy Fazbears Pizza

"Ok Bonnie come say bye to the others." Mike said.  
"Ok Mikey." Bonnie replied smiling wide.  
"But I get to call dibs on the Laptop when we get home."  
"Fair enough." Mike replied.  
6:00AM ding ding ding dong dong dong ding dong dong dong dong.  
"Time to go Bonnie." Mike said.  
"Ok" Bonnie replied as they left the Pizzeria. 


	9. Chapter pre chap blogg

hey guys as you can see this is the pre chap blog so i want you guys to give me more reviews. seriesly if you want this story to go on review i want 26 reviews by the end of september this is jack and I have another request. share this fanfic with your friends! 


	10. Chapter 7

Reunion chap 7 fnaf fanfic

[Time check]  
11:30AM night 4 Mike's house

"Mike wake up!" Mike shot up and looked at Bonnie.  
"Whats wrong?" Mike asked. "I wanted to play some video games with you." Bonnie replied.  
"Oh ok, I'll be in there in a minute." Mike said.  
Mike got some pajama pants on and marched into the front room.  
"So, which game do you want to play?" Mike asked.  
"I want to play call of duty modern warfare 3 survival." Bonnie replied.  
"Well I am probably a little rusty on my cod technique but ok Bonnie." Mike replied. He turned on the xbox and popped in the disc. She chose the map underground.  
First thing they did is knife people for 3 rounds. After that they went and bought some guns. he chose the p90 while she chose the mk14 assault rifle. After that we survived to the 3 juggernaut then Mike got taken down by a chopper.  
"Damn." Mike said "Out of all the things I could get get killed by I get killed by a weak chopper."  
After that he couldn't use his self revive cause he kept getting shot by the chopper.  
Eventually he was bleeding out instead of reviving himself. Bonnie tried to take down the chopper but she got a face full of bullets that made her screen red. After that Mike's soldier dies after bleeding out. "Well I't was fun while it lasted." Bonnie said "I told you I was a bit rusty in my cod technique." Mike said.  
After that Mike and Bonnie went to the to the lake and started fishing. "You want to put the bait on your hook?" Mike askes "No, those worms are so discusting." Bonnie replied.  
Mike had to put the bait on both their polls and teach Bonnie how to cast her fishing line. Once she was taught she learned very quickly because she was still an waterproof, sentient animatronic.  
While they were fishing Mike spotted a turtle and pointed that out to Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie have you ever seen a turtle?" Mike asked.  
"Not untill now, but it sure is a pretty cool sea creature." Bonnie replied.  
After they were done fishing they went to the grocery store to get some chocolate milk. They got 2 things of it. And then went home.  
Once they got home Mike gave Bonnie her first taste of chocolate milk.  
"Oh my god this is so amazing!" Bonnie said. "And it was pretty cheap." Mike said.  
She drank three small glasses and Mike only had one. "We don't need to drink it up in one go." Mike said.  
"Ok, I wanted to see what was on television anyway." Bonnie replied.

[Time skip]  
11:45PM night 4 Freddy fazbear's pizza parking lot. 


	11. Chapter 8

Reunion chapter 8 fnaf fanfic

"So you ready to meet your counterpart?" Mike asked.  
"Yep, I hear they deleted any memory of leaving or you too." Bonnie replied.  
"Good because that would be awkward having 2 Bonnies in love with me." Mike said "I agree, plus if that Bonnie tried to flirt with you I would have punched it into extinction." Bonnie glared "Dang thats harsh." Mike said wincing. They went inside. "Hey your counterpart is a boy, did you know that?" Goldie appeared.  
"Nope." Bonnie replied. "Well thats a relief I don't need 2 Bonnies in love with me." Mike said. "Hey guys." Freddy appeared.  
"Hi Freddy." Mike and Bonnie said together. "So who is the female Bonnie and the nightguard?" the male Bonnie said.  
"First off I am going to need to give you a new name so the male Bonnie won't get confused." Mike said.  
"How about Melody." Bonnie asked. "Name approved." Mike said. "I agree." Freddy said."Well I'm going to go do my job and anyone who wants to come can." Mike announced. Mike went to the office with Melody following. When he and Melody got to the office Mike pulled out 2 ds lites and pulled a mario kart game. "How about you and I have a race." Mike said.  
Melody got excited.[10 minutes later]. "What!" Mike exclaimed. "I took a shortcut :)" Melody said.  
"But how come I didn't know about it?" Mike asked. "Because you have to glitch out of the wall silly." Melody replied.  
"WELL THAT'S CHEATING!"Mike almost yelled. "Sorry." Melogy replied with a sheepish face.  
[time skip]  
3:20AM Freddy Fazbears Pizza

"Should we check on them?" Chica asked Freddy "Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Freddy replied.  
Freddy and Chica went into the room to find Melody and Mike passed out on the floor against the wall with a board game on the floor against them. "Well looks like they were tired." Chica. "Best not wake them." Freddy said.  
"Agreed ." Chica said. They left the room. As they left Goldie appeared and spraypainted Mikes face with nateral face paint. 


End file.
